


chicken soup

by Alkie



Series: Gbf noot/drabbles [11]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, and hangover, belial calls him idiot uncle bc he still thought idiot was his name, faasan's teaching., idk and its kinda dumb, save Lucio from apples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: "Give praise----"





	chicken soup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Chicken soup have been plaguing my mind. Might be ooc but consider it crack.

Belial was the assigned Lucilius alarm clock so he was the first one to see the foster father in the early morning on a Monday, only to found him cocoon in his blanket while looking like he's being set in fire. 

The eight years old boy quickly climbed to the bed and placed his hand on the sleeping man's forehead and checked his temperature. 

"Yikes, Cilius! You're burning." Belial said before patting the man's head then climbed down the bed and zooms out of the room and makes his way to the kitchen. 

  


The ten years old Lucifer was making two bowls of cereals and a cup of coffee in the kitchen with his uncle who was currently hunched over the table---suffering a terrible hangover that probably a cup of strong coffee won't even remedy. 

The child set the cup down on the table, next to his uncle and patted the other's man head, slightly amused at the messy bun those usually sophisticatedly styled hair was in. 

"Coffee, uncle Lucio." the child softly said. "Caffeine alleviates headaches."

Lucio groaned as he tried to sat up a bit more properly but seemingly perking up as soon as he set his eyes to his nephew. 

  


"You're an angel, how did Lucilius have you as his child! His genes are mean genes!" Lucio said in a dramatic manner---an actor and model, Lucio is always quite like this but Lucifer still finds it amusing at how different his uncle and father were despite having a shared look, an identical one. 

"Father did carry you in when you passed out, afterwards. He just dislike a drunk person in general." 

Lucio blinked in disbelief after taking a sip of the coffee his angelic nephew offered. "The world's ending! Give praise---"

  


The said actor wasn't given anytime to finish his sentence when Belial entered the kitchen with a grim look on his youthful face. 

"Oof, Cifer do we have medicine for fever?" the other child asked while he walked to the older child. 

The ivory haired child frowned at the question before pressing his forehead against his foster brother's forehead---checking if the other had an abnormally high temperature. 

"'M not the sick one, it's Cilius." the younger child explained with a toothy grin. 

Lucifer frowned even further while shifting away from the foster brother.  

"Giving him medicine would prove to be another challenge yet again." 

"Yep~ unless idiot uncle was the one fussing on him."

  


They looked where Lucio sat but the man was already gone like he simply vanished in thin air---although, the children could hear his hurried footsteps outside the kitchen. 

"There he goes, doting bro mode." Belial giggled. 

"They sure get along, aren't they?" Lucifer smiled softly. 

"Yeah, if they didn't talk about apples and snakes."

"Hm... Perhaps, chicken soup would be best for lunch later." the older boy suggested. "It's a great remedy for illness and headaches." 

"Sure~ I'll help ya!"

"Much appreciated, Belial."

  


With that in both children finally begin to eat their breakfast. 

"Though, I do hope idiot uncle won't scream apples are a mistake while running under the rain---naked. Yesterday's event scarred me for life." Belial thought aloud.  

Lucifer choked on his cereals at that. 

  



End file.
